Murder in The Degrassi Halls
by Allycat42296
Summary: There is a Killer loose in Degrassi. Will anyone escape?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! Ok I swear I have not forgotten about my other fanfiction "Each Memory". I will write the next Chapter for it tommorow! I was Just in the mood to write a halloween FF. Haha! So here we go! Review**

* * *

_It has been exactly three weeks. Three weeks since tragedy struck Degrassi Community school. It is still hard to walk these halls, knowing what happened here. Each step you realize that a classmate took there last breath what was the last thing they thought about. Wishing that they were still here._

_ Hold on, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back to the night this took place._

"Well this was fun!" Alli said as she left the lunchroom that had just hosted The Winter Formal.

"Yea, It really was" Clare replied as she said followed her best friend.

The two girls walked inches apart. They finally reached the front steps of Degrassi, and sat down on the cold cement steps.

"So, Your parents are late again huh?" Eli said as he came up behind Clare.

Clare turned around to see Adam and Eli standing over her.

"Yeah, Aren't they always?" Clare replied to her boyfriend.

Eli sat down beside Clare and asked "Would you like me to take you home?". Clare began to answer when she was cut off.

"Umm You guys, Could you all come in here and help me clean up a bit, Until your parents arrive?" Our Principle Mr Simpson , yelled from the door.

"Sure why not." Alli replied. She lead the way, and everyone followed.

As they arrived into the empty lunchroom they discovered that four other classmates also have been recruited to the clean up crew. Drew, KC, Jenna and Bianca as a matter of fact. The eight students met in the center of the lunchroom. Tonight had been pretty awkward for all of them. Drew had went to the dance with Bianca, and Alli had went with Adam. Jenna and KC were still on the rocks, and Eli and Clare had been stuck in the middle of it all.

"Ok guys, I will be right back. I am going to go get the Brooms and the Mops out of the supply closet" Mr Simpson told the eight students. "Thanks again for helping" He said as he left the big room.

Many minutes had past and he had not returned. Drew looked down at his watch. " Guys, He has been gone for 20 minutes. It does not take that long to get Brooms and Mops" He told the others.

"Should someone go check on him?" Drew Torres brother, Adam Torres replied.

"I will go" Eli volunteered. He turned his back on the group and started to head towards the dark hallway.

"Eli. Don't leave me here" Clare said as she chased after him. "Then come with me" Eli extended his hand out to his girlfriend and she took it and they disappeared into the dark hallways.

"So, What do you think happened to him?" Eli asked. "Um, I am going to guess He had to go to the bathroom?" Clare replied with a giggle. "Bathroom huh? He sure didn't have to pee then" Eli replied with his signature smirk. "Eww, You are so gross!" Clare replied with a little play slap.

As they approached the supply closet the realized the door was slightly ajar. Eli walked up and gave it a slight knock.

"Mr. Simpson?" There was no answer. He pushed open the door. The two teens stood in shock.

"Oh my god" Clare said slowly backing away from the room. There layed Principle Simpson. Covered in blood. Blood pooled all around him. Eli entered the room and examined the body.

"What the hell" He whispered to himself.

Mr Simpson, once such a strong man layed there in front of him. Lifeless, He said been stabbed multiple times. Eli looked around the closet. His eyes widened when he saw something written on the wall. "Clare, Come here" Eli said waving Clare to enter. "I-I-I can't" she replied as she began to sob. "Clare, I mean it! Get in here!" Eli said grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her into the room. "Oh god Eli Why a-" Clare was cut off. "Look" He said pointing to the writting on the wall.

_He was the first one, but not the last. . I will strike every 10 minutes. "Tic Toc Tic Toc* Time is running out. _

_- The killer of Degrassi_

Clare started to Hyperventilate. "Clare, breath" Eli said trying to comfort her. "We are going to die.I am going to die. I am only 15." She said as her body was shaking. "No, No we are going to get out of here. Come on we got to go warn the others" Eli and Clare sprinted toward the lunchroom. Bloody foot prints followed behind them.

"Guys were have you been!" Alli said running up to the couple but stopped before reaching them. "Why are you covered in blood?" She said backing away.

"It-it is Simpson. He is dead" Eli said

"What are you talking about" Bianca replied as if she did not believe them.

"Simpson is dead. In the supply closet. He is dead" Clare finally spoke up.

Everyone was silent as if they were scared to move.

"And we are next" Eli added.

"What!" Jenna said as she held her very pregnant stomach.

"There, There was something written on the wall. It said something like " He isn't the first one, and I will strike every 10 minutes" Eli told the others.

"Ten minutes? How long has it been?" KC questioned

"I-I dont know when it was written" Clare said.

"So that means one of us is going to die anytime now" Adam said starting to cry.

That must have made everybody realize what was about to happen because everyone started to panic.

"No morons, That means we have to get the hell out of here now!" Bianca said running toward the entrance of Degrassi. The others followed. When the reached the door they realized the doors had been locked.

"How the hell do you lock doors from the inside?" KC asked.

"Fuck! I don't know" Eli said starting to pace.

Everybody started to have mulitple break downs. "We're going to die, we are dead." Jenna started to say over and over.

"Jenna stop! That is not helping" Adam said.

"Well it is true Adam" Jenna screamed back.

"Wait, Where is Drew" Alli questioned looking around for her ex-boyfriend. He was no where to be seen.

* * *

**Yes! I was in the mood to start a horror this chapter is short, it is a start up chapter. i promise the others will be more REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back! sorry it took me a long time to update! i have been busy! Please Review!**

* * *

Everybody stopped in their tracks when they all discovered that there friend, brother and ex-lover had magically vanished.

"Drew?" KC yelled.

_Drew Drew Drew _

They all froze when the intercom chanted his name.

"Who's there?" Clare shouted.

_Hahahahahaha _evil laughter filled the empty halls.

"Where is Drew!" Alli screamed but there was no answer.

"Come on! Reveal yourself" Eli yelled. The echo of his words came back at them, as if it was taunting them.

The halls remained silent. The killer was gone.

Alli took off running down the empty hallways.

"Alli! Where are you going!" Clare yelled as her friend disappeared down the dark hall.

"I have to find Drew" She yelled back before she was completely out of sight.

The group of the remaining students sat their staring at each other, as if they were waiting on each other to make a decision.

Clare started to run toward the hall were her bestfriend had just vanished down.

"Clare! What are you doing" Eli shouted after his girlfriend.

"I-I-I have to save Alli. She can not be out here all alone" Clare replied as fear struck through her body.

Just then a heart breaking scream came busting into the halls.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Clare stopped cold. She took a look back at her friends. Their faces where ghost white. They all exchanged looks before they started to run toward the scream.

The seven friends stopped cold when they reached the source of the scream.

There laid Drew Torres. The once so strong, confident young man. He was dead.

There were sounds of hysterical crying all around them. Adam emerged from the group and made his way toward his brother. His knees gave out when he reached him.

It felt like the room had just got all the oxygen sucked out of it. Only the sound of the tears falling from Alli and Adams soft faces were heard.

"G-G-Guys" Alli stuttered as her shaky hand pointed to the wall.

Eli and KC made their way toward the once blank wall that was now covered in blood written words.

_One down, Eight more to go._

_-Killer of Degrassi_

Everybody's body tensed up.

"So this guys is planning to kill us all" Bianca blurted in, killing the silence.

"Yea Bianca, I thought that was pretty clear from the beginning" Jenna replied.

"Well what the hell are we going to do, I am why to young to die" Eli said.

"Well were not getting out from the front door" Clare responded.

"All the doors are going to be locked" Adam said looking up from the body of his dead brother.

"We need to call someone, anyone" KC suggested.

"Yea good idea" Clare said reaching into her purse to grab her phone

"G-G-Guys" Jenna said as her voice broke.

"What Jenna?" Alli asked.

Jenna hand slowly lifted up and it pointed straight forward.

The teens turned to see what had Jenna all shaken up.

There stood a figure. A figure of a person. They were dressed in all black and was holding a bloody machete.

The blood of there former Principle and Friend dripped off the tip.

The figure slowly started to proceed towards them.

"I think this is the time we get the hell out of here" Bianca said as she started to run.

The rest followed and they all began to run. They didn't know where they were going, but they were not staying there.

_Help Me! Please help me!_

Everyone turned around to discover Alli was slowly being dragged away.

"Alli!" Clare said as she started to run toward her friend.

KC and Eli grabbed her and pulled her back.

Clare tried to fight to get free but was unsuccessful.

"Let me go! Please I have to save her" Clare begged.

"If we let you go you are going to die to" KC said tightening his grip on her.

Everybody watched as there friend got dragged into the darkness.

They all knew they would never see her again. Alive that is.

Just then Clare collapsed on the cold tile floor.  
"Alli, Alli I am so sorry Alli" Clare said over and over again.

"Somebody get her up. We have to go, like now" Bianca said.

The two teenage boys tried to get Clare to walk, but she wouldn't budge.

"Clare come on" Eli said trying to pull her to her feet.

"Just pick her up dude. We don't have time for that" Adam said.

Eli did as his friend suggested and threw Clare over his shoulder.

"We have to go somewhere safe. Anywhere safe." Jenna panted as they ran down the hall.

"The weight room." Bianca added.

"Yeah, the weight room. We have a better chance of protecting ourselves there" Adam said as he pointed the way to the smelly room.

The remaining six teenagers busted through the closed door.

Eli ran to a nearby bench and laid Clare down on it.

"Guys come help me block this door off." Bianca said as she pushed a basketball rack in front of the door.

KC, Eli and Adam pushed everything that was movable in front of the door. They all collapsed of exhaustion when the last item was in place.

"Jenna call the cops" KC managed to get out between his panting breath.

"Ok" Jenna replied as she dug through her purse.

She finally found it and the sound of numbers dialing filled the room.

"Hello. This is Jenna Middleton. Please help us! There is someone trying to kill me and my friends"

The silents of the room made it easy to hear the lady on the other line.

_Please state your destination. _

"We are trapped inside of Degrassi Highshc-" Jenna froze.

The shower in the nearby locker room suddenly turned on.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please Please Please Review! I got like 50 story alerts but only 16 reviews! So please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! It took me forever to post this! I have been really really busy lately! Please Please Please! Review!**

* * *

The whole room went silent.

Jenna slowly ended the call with the only life line they had.

The teens shared nervous glances.

_Clonk Clonk Clonk Clonk_

The sound of footsteps got louder and louder.

"Guys! Help me" Bianca shouted out.

They all turned around to discover Bianca moving the heavy iteams out from infront of the door.

All the teens except two, rushed to help.

"I wanna help, I need to help" Jenna said pulling on a heavy weight bench.

"No!" KC said pushing her back.

"You are preggo Jenna, If you do anything to hurt you or the baby, We have no help" KC shouted at her.

"A little less talky and a little more moving KC" Adam yelled at his friend.

KC turned away from Jenna and helped Bianca with a nearby punching bag.

_Screach_

The sound of the door leading in from the showers opened up.

Everyone's breathing speed up as they tried to remove the last weight from infront of the door.

"I got it" Bianca said as she tugged to open the door.

The door came flying open and the sight of the moonlight filled hallway was a relief to see.

"Let's go" KC said. He was the first one to escape the locker room.

One by one the teens fled the locker room. Then Eli discovered one was missing.

"Where's Clare!" Eli said looking around for his blue eyed girlfriend.

"Oh My God! Eli she is still on the bench!" Jenna informed him.

Eli started to run back into the locker room that held the Killer of Degrassi.

"Eli! You can't go back in there" Adam screamed to the only friend he had left.

" I have no choice Adam" Eli said as he entered the pitch black locker room.

"Clare! Clare!" Eli shouted. His voice filled the locker room.

He made his way back to the last place he had layed her down.

When he arrived, the bench was empty.

The panic hit him hard.

"Fuck! Clare! Where are you" Eli shouted.

"Eli come on! Eli" KC hollered from the hallway.

Eli heard him, but the request was ignored. He wasn't leaving this locker room without her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw curly brown hair.

He sprinted to it.

"Clare!" Eli said squating down to meet her face to face.

There Clare was, huddled in a tight ball, shaking.

"Oh My God! Clare" Eli said pulling his girlfriend in for a hug.

She whispered something in his ear.

" He-He-He is right behind you"

Eli froze. Many thoughts ran through his mind, but one stuck.

He slowly reached out and grabbed a nearby weight.

He looked into Clare's big blue eyes, because this could be the last time he ever would.

He spun around really fast and threw the weight at the nearby figure.

He heard a smack.

Then the figure fell to the ground, his bloody knife fell beside him.

Eli grabbed Clare's hand and her around the figure.

They took off running toward the door.

As Clare got dragged by the arm, she felt a hand clasp around her ankle.

"Eli!" Clare screamed.

Eli turned around to see that the Killer had taken ahold of Clare.

He ran up to the bloody arm and stomped it as hard as he could.

_Crack_

He had just broken the arm of the killer.

The grasp on Clare's ankle was released.

The two teens made there way back to there friends, who were anxiously waiting there return.

"What happened!" Jenna asked as soon as the two where in sight again.

"No time for stories, just run" Eli shouted from over his shoulder. He had not stopped running yet.

As the teens ran down the dark, shadow filled hallways they saw a black mass of something in the hall.

They all came to a complete stop.

The halls fell silent.

Only the sound of tears and a life gasping for breath was heard.

"Tha-Tha-Thats Alli" Clare said running toward her friend.

There Alli was. All tied up, Cut, and bleeding. She was left there to die.

Clare kneed down next to her.

"Alli. Alli. You are going to be fine. You will" Clare said between tears.

She looked back at the others. They were all in shock.

"Quit standing there! Help me" Clare screamed between her tears.

They all came running to Alli's side, Expect one person. Bianca.

"What are you doing Bianca. Come help" Adam said looking back at the girl who had told the whole school his secret.

Bianca just continued to stand there. Slowly shacking her head no.

"There-There is to much Bl-Blood" Bianca stuttered.

The rest of the teens turned their attention back to Alli, who was slowly dieing in their arms.

"We need something to stop the bleeding" Jenna said.

"Ok um..um shirts! Give me your shirts" Clare shouted holding out her hand.

"Shirts?" Adam questioned.

"We will use them to tie around her cuts, to slow down the bleeding" Clare informed Adam.

Eli and KC did as the where told and removed there shirts and handed them to Clare.

"I-I-I can't remove my shirt" Adam said.

"Come on Adam, Nobody cares about you being a FTM right now!" Eli yelled at Adam.

"I care! I can't Ok!" Adam yelled back

"It is fine guys" Clare said ripping the guys shirts into long strips of cloth.

"This is enough" Clare finished as she started to tie the pieces of cloth around her friends cuts.

"Ok, Alli. You are going to be alright see?" Clare said trying to help her friend.

"Ok Alli, You have to stand up now, We have to go" Jenna said trying to get her friend to stand.

Alli was still to weak.

"Just put her on my back" KC told the girls.

Eli and Adam stepped forward and helped place Alli on his back.

"Ok let's go" KC said turning around to tell Bianca.

She was no longer standing there.

"Bianca?" Eli shouted.

They walked to where they last saw Bianca standing. But instead of Bianca standing there,there was someone else.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is Short. I am sorry guys. I hope you all still like it! REVIEW!**_

* * *

_

_Hello boys and girls_

A deep voice came out of the tall dark figure that stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Jenna questioned as she rubbed her pregant stomach.

_I am your worst nightmare_

"Why are you doing this?" Clare said as her warm tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Better question is, Why not do this_

"Yo-Your sick" Adam said backing away

_I think I already knew that Adam_

"How do you know my name?" Adam questioned

_I know everybodys name_

The halls fell silent

"Where is Bianca" KC asked

_Oh she is right here_

The man swung around his arm, which was hiding behind his back. He threw something, and it landed at the feet of the remaining teenagers.

There layed Bianca's head. It was no longer attached to her tan body. The curly black hair, now dripping in blood.

"Oh my god" Eli said backing away from the detached head.

_Now, Since you know where your friend is. I think it would be a good time for you all to run now._

"Why should we run if you are just going to kill us anyway?" Eli said bulking up to the man.

Clare grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him back.

"Don't get him mad Eli...Please" Clare whispered in his ear.

_Hahaha foolish boy. It would take the fun out of it._

"We-Well, Your fun is over. I am not going to let you get sick pleasure out of us anymore. If you are going to kill us,  
do it now" Adam said

_Well you see if you decide not to run, all of your families will be next._

"No please. Not my mom..She is finally back to normal" KC whispered to himself.

_Hahah! Then I advise you to run...NOW!_

The teens took off running toward the lunchroom

"Where are we going?" KC asked, Alli still on his back.

"The lunchroom stage, There are still props on it from the dance tonight. We can hide throughout them." Clare said running ahead of the others.

Just faintly Alli spoke up.

"Hiding does not work Clare, He will find us. He always finds us"

"We just need enough time to call the police again." Jenna said waddling down the hall.

"Ok, Ok whatever" Eli said before they finally reached the large stage.

They briefly stopped infront of the stage, examining every possible hiding spot.

"Jenna go hide in the giant snow globe, bury yourself in the fake snow. And Call the cops" KC ordered.

"You and Alli go under the sound booth table" Eli said

"And Me, You and Clare will go up on the lighting rafter" Adam said.

The teens all split up to there destinations. Not a sound was made.

"Hello. This is Jenna Middleton again. I am at Degrassi High School. There is a killer loose. They have already killed some of my friends. Just Hurry please!"

Jenna hung up the phone.

_Creeeeeeekkkkkk_

The sound to the lunchroom doors opening echoed throughout the large room.

"Run everybody Run!" KC yelled when he saw the familiar figure walking toward them.

Everybody had emerged from there hiding spots except one person.

Jenna.

"Jenna get out of there, Come on!" KC yelled banging on the large plastic glob.

"No KC. I can't do this anymore" Jenna said looking into KC's eyes

"Are you crazy Jenna! Get your ass out of there" KC said trying to bust in to globe.

"Just go KC. Go. My life is going to be over when this baby is born anyway. You guys have a future...I don't. The Cops have been called. They are coming. By me dying, It will give you all ten extra minutes"

"Jenna...No please...I love you" KC said starting to tear up.

Jenna placed her palm to the plastic wall. KC placed his where hers was. They could feel the warmth of each other palms through the plastic.

"Bye KC" Jenna said removing her palm.

"We have to go" Eli said pulling on KC's arm.

"Bye Jenna" KC said turning around and following his friends out the door.

Jenna always told everybody that she wanted to sing one last song before her death. She would die doing something she loves. That she did.

Her singing stopped.

They all knew what that ment.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for this short chapter! I hope you still like it! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long to update! I have just been so busy lately. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"JENNA" KC screamed as the remaining teens pulled him away.

"She is gone KC" Alli whispered into KC's ear.

Alli still very weak from the pints of blood lost.

Rage filled KC's body. "She can't be gone! She fucking can't" He screamed as he threw Alli off of his back.

"What the fuck man" Eli yelled as he ran to Alli's side.

"You-You are crazy" Clare said crouching by her best friends side.

"I am crazy? I AM CRAZY! Jenna just died and you all are unfazed" Kc screamed as he started to pace.

Adam jumped up. "You are acting like you are the only one who has lost somebody today KC. My brother. MY BROTHER is dead. Do you not think that this is hard for me? But I realize if I do not stay strong that I will die. That all of you might die. Do you not realize that KC?"

KC continued to pace. Tears rolling down his cheek.

Clare quietly got up and walked by KC's side.

"Jenna was my friend to KC. Sure, I am going to miss her. Hell I am probally going to go crazy without her. But what she did in there, She did it for us."

Clare rubbed Kc's back.

KC quickly pushed her away.

Clare shook her head and walked back to Alli's side.

"We have to go." Eli informed.

"I am not going anywhere!" Kc beamed back.

"Suit yourself, Stay here and die" Adam said as he tried to pick up Alli.

"Here let me get her" Eli said putting Alli on his back.

Adam,Eli,Clare and Alli made there way down the hall looking for a safe place to hide.

Fast foot steps came running in behind them.

"Guys wait!" KC's yelled as he approched them.

The group turned around.

They all just stared at him.

"I-I am sorry..I guess?" Kc said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No time for apologies" Clare said continuing to walk.

Lights came busting threw the front door.

"What is that?" Adam asked pointing toward the bright lights.

"Let's go look" Eli said running toward it.

"Wait Eli. I thought you would understand to never go any where by yourself" Alli yelled out at him.

Eli stopped.

"Then come on" He said.

All of the teens ran to where their emo friend stood.

They all focused their eyes so they could she what it was.

"It-It is my mom!" Clare said running toward the door.

Clare's mom came walking up the steps. Her arms crossed because of the cold.

Her mom stopped when she saw Clare.

She motioned her to come on. Her mom turned around and started to walk back to her car.

"Mom! Mom!" Clare said banging on the door.

Her mom stopped and turned around.

"Help! Please" Clare screamed.

Her mother came running up the steps.

The door rattled as the two females pulled on the door.

"CLARE WHAT HAPPENED?" Her mom screamed when she realized that Clare was covered in blood.

"Some-Someone is trying to kill us" Clare said now bawling.

"What Clare? Huh" Her mom questioned. She was very confused.

"Cl-Clare" Eli said yanking on her arm.

Clare turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked.

"He-He-He is behind your mom" Adam whispered. His voice shaking.

Clare turned around. She saw a man slowly climbing up the stairs.

"MOM RUN! RUN PLEASE MOM! RUN" Clare said screaming and banging on the windows.

"Clare calm down? What? Run? Why" Her mom questioned.

Just then blood splattered against the window.

"MOM" Clare cried out as she fell to the ground.

The other teens stood in shock.

Clare's crys filled the hall.

*Squeak*

They all looked up.

The killer was writing something on the window, with the blood of Helen.

It read

"I just had to do it. Sorry Clare"

You could here him laughing. Then his footsteps as they walked back down the stairs.

"I am going to kill that bastard" KC whispered to himself.

"Guys. There has to be a way out of here! He had to find a way out didn't he?" Adam said. You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"You are right" Alli whispered very weakly.

" Let's go check the stage. Doesn't it have that ladder that leads to the roof?" Eli said.

"Yeah! I think so" Adam said as he was about to take off running to the stage.

"The stage? No. I can't go back there" KC said.

"Don't be stupid. Come on" Eli said pulling on his shirt.

KC hit away his hand.

"What? You want me to walk through those doors, She the dead, bloody body of the girl I love, Just because you guys THINK it might be unlocked. Fuck that" KC said as he sit down beside Clare.

"Fine. Stay here then. Come on Clare" Adam said.

"No-No. I don't care anymore. I don't care if I die" Clare said as she buried her face into her knees.

Eli ran to her side.

"Don't be crazy Clare. Please. Come on" Eli said trying to hold back his tears.

"I will stay with KC. Just go" Clare responed.

"Cla-Clare" Eli quivered

"Just go. We will be fine" Clare said.

Eli leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He made it last as long as he could. Considering it could be their last.

Eli slowly stood up.

Clare watched as Eli,Adam and Alli disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**Please Review! Please~ PS. Somebody informed me that somebody was stealing my story? If that is true, please leave the link to that persons story in my message box. **

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! I know that it is a Thurday! and I am updating. I was busy Monday. Anyway guys, I just want to inform you all that I will be making a New Story! Yeah haha! I will continue with this one aswell though, No worries. My new story should be up tonight or tommorow. So just look for it! Bye Guys!**

* * *

"Why did you let her stay?" Alli whispered.

"What?" Eli said turning around.

"You heard me Eli" She responded.

Eli looked down at his hands and said "I-I don't know. I just have a feeling she is going to be safer out there"

Alli,Eli and Adam reached the stage doors.

Adam took a deep breath before pushing them open.

Alli flinched when she saw Jenna's body.

She was just laying there. Covered in her own blood. The killer had cut her multiple times and just let her bleed to death.

I sound of Alli's sobs filled the silent stage.

Adam quickly through his arm around her and lead her into the direction of the exit.

"I think it is up here" Eli said as he pointed upwards to a steel ladder that led to a latched exit.

Eli was the first to lead the way.

He slowly climbed up the ladder, Adam right on his heels.

"What if it is unlocked? How will we get KC and Clare?" Adam asked as he climbed his way up the long ladder.

"Uh. I guess we can send Alli. She is still on the ground" Eli said as he was about to reach for the latch.

Just then the door came flying open and the moonlight blinded the boys.

"How did you get it open so quickly?" Adam asked.

"I didn't touch it" Eli said with fear in his voice.

The figure of the man appeared over them.

_"Going somewhere?" He taunted before letting out an evil laugh._

"Jump down now" Eli ordered.

Adam let go of the ladder and came crashing down back to earth.

"Ahhh" He screamed in pain.

Eli dropped down from the ladder.

"Get up man" Eli said pulling on his friends arm.

Adam looked down at his leg. It was bleeding and you could see his bone breaking out of his skin,

"Fuuuccckkk" Adam screamed in pain.

_*Thud*_

The boys looked up and saw the man now standing in front of them.

_"Hmm? I think I am now very upset" The killer said as he walked around them._

_"Because, You see. Making people bleed is my job" He said as he crouched down to Adam's side._

_"How about if I just, I don't know. Go ahead and chop of this whole thing?" The killer placed his long bloody knife on Adam's leg._

_"Right..about...Here" The killer lifted up his knife about to chop when he was hit from the side._

**_..._**

Clare sat in the hall with her legs tucked up to her chest.

KC reached over and placed his hand on her back.

She quickly swatted it away "Please...Just..let me be alone" Clare whispered.

KC got up and walked to the other side of the room and sat against the wall.

He looked around and noticed many things he had not seen before.

Like how the school had a picture of Jenna in the bookshelf.

He got up and walked over to it.

Under the picture it read

_"OUR teen star"_

_-Love the students of Degrassi_

He slowly opened the case and took out the picture.

He stared at it until he heard footsteps.

He turned around to see Clare running toward the stage.

"Where are you going?" He screamed.

"I have to be with Eli" She replied before turning the corner and disappearing.

**...**

*BAM*

The sound of the large man crashing into a table filled the room.

Adam looked around and saw Eli.

He was clutching his side as he limped away.

Adam tried to piece together what had just happened.

He finally got it.

Eli had ran and tackled the large man, causing the blade to slash open his stomach.

Adam crawled over to his dark friend.

"E-E-Eli" Adam said as his words quivered out of his mouth.

Eli slowly looked up at his friend. "I will be fine" He said as he looked down at his hands. They were now covered in his blood.

*_Gasp* _

The sound of somebody taken there last breath filled there ears.

*Thud*

The sound of a body falling off the stage came next.

"Who-Who was that?" Eli said clenching his eyes shut trying to hide his pain.

"I-I don't know" Adam stuttered back.

"ALLLLIIIIII" Clare screamed as she ran into the room.

Eli and Adam exchanged looks.

They had forgotten about Alli coming with them,

They hadn't protected her like they said they would.

"I am sorry Alli.." Adam whispered to himself as he hit his head against the wall.

"Clare" Eli said when he realized she was standing out in the open by herself.

"Eli?" Clare whispered through her tears.

Eli used all of his strength to stand up and make his way to her.

Clare turned around and noticed Eli walking toward her...Covered in blood.

Her hand quivered as it reached out to touch him.

"E-Eli" she shuddered as she finally touched him.

"Don't worry. I will be fine" He said as he tried his best to smile.

Eli knew if he didn't get help soon, He was going to die.

But he couldn't show that. He couldn't let Clare figure that out. He had to be strong...for her.

"Hey guys..Look what I found" KC yelled from the hall.

* * *

**Cliff hanger? I think yes! haha! Please review! and remember to check out my new story. It should be out tonight or tommorow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I know it has been forever! I was just extremely busy because of the holidays! Please forgive me! Review it please!**

* * *

"What is it KC?" Clare yelled from the stage.

"Just come here" He responded.

Clare carefully grabbed Eli's hand and led him into the cold, dark halls.

"What is so important?" Adam responded as he reached KC.

"Look at this" KC slowly handed Adam a piece of paper.

The paper had been ripped, wrinkled and wrote all over.

"What...Wait?" Adam stuttered as his eyes quickly scanned over the paper.

"Let me see it" Clare said as she snatched the paper out of Adam's hands.

The paper said:

_I am coming. I will be there. I will attack. I will get revenge. I will kill._

Clare flipped the paper over and examined the back quickly.

It was blank.

"So that is all it says?" She said looking at KC with eyes that were begging for more answers.

"Yeah, I found it balled up in the corner of Simpson's office" KC said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait. Why were you in his office?" Eli asked as he held onto his wound.

KC looked down.

"I thought I saw another picture of Jenna in his office. It was just Emma"

They stood there silent.

"Okay, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what this note means" Adam said as he spoke up.

"I think it means Simpson knew" Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Clare questioned him.

"Simpson must have received the note in the mail or something. He just threw it away because he must have thought it was a stupid prank or something" Eli said answering her question.

"That means..." Adam's words trailed off.

"What does it mean Adam?" KC said laying his hand on his shoulder.

"That the guy...the man who is killing us all...Knows us...He...wants revenge on the school...or on one of us" Adam said as he tried to think.

"Who do you think it could be?" Eli said

"I don't-"

Clare was cut off.

*Bang...Bang...Bang*

Three gun shots filled the halls.

"What the!" KC screamed as he hit the ground for cover.

"Just great...He has a gun now?" Adam said as he covered his head.

"Just run!" Clare said as she jumped up and ran toward the Library .

Sudden gasp of air and quick footsteps was all that Clare heard.

The lockers were a blur and the double doors where just another thing in her way.

She occasionally looked back, to see if Eli was still behind her.

KC passed her and got to the door first, holding it open for the others to enter.

"Where do we hide?" Adam asked between panting breathes.

"The-The-computer lab" KC said as he ran to the extra room in the back.

"Why in here?" Adam asked.

"So we can us the webcame to video tape ourselves. Somebody will find it, and we can use it to say our good-byes...you know if we don't make it out" KC's voice lowered as he got close to the end of his sentence.

Clare quickly raised her hand.

"I-I want to go first"

She approached the camera and started to speak.

_Hey Dad. I'm sorry. I am sorry. Dad I love you. This...mess has caused you to lose everybody you love. If you are watching this it probably means I didn't make it. I'm sorry Dad. _

Clare tried to hold back her tears.

_I love you. Please always remember that. Tell Darcy I missed her like crazy, and I always thought about her. Tell her that I said she was the best sister in the world. Dad, If I die tonight, please remember this one thing. You were the best Dad I could have ever asked for, and I will love you forever and always. Please be strong._

She had to stop there, She was about to cry. She quickly blew the camera a kiss and moved back into the shadows.

Eli approached the Camera next.

_Hey CeCe, Hey Bullfrog. It is me, Eli. I am sorry that I went to this dance tonight. You told me I should have stayed home, and I didn't listen. You were right...as always. __I just want to say I am sorry. I know I haven't been the perfect son. I had so many secrets, and I forced you two to keep them. I never really thought about the pressure that must have put on you two. Don't ever, I mean ever doubt yourselves as parents. You two were awesome ones. _

Eli looked back at Adam and KC, who were still waiting to go.

_Well, I have others waiting. I love you. Bye Ce-. Bye Mom and Dad._

Eli slowly backed away from the camera and went to stand by Clare.

KC was next to go.

_Hey Mom. What's Up? As you can see, it is me KC. If you are watching this, I must have died. But hey, don't get all sad and start your drinking again. We do not need that. I need you to stay off the drugs so you can live a normal life. Oh and mom, I just want to say thanks. I know it was hard for you to come and find me, to get the courage to. You found me, and like a week later you had to deal with the fact that Jenna was pregnant. I know it had to be hard. Well, I got to go. I love you. Just remember you have made these last months amazing._

KC gave a wave at the camera and smiled.

He walked over to Adam.

"It is your go man" He said as he pushed Adam toward the computer.

Adam stumbled up to the camera.

_Hey Mom and Dad. It's Adam here. I just want to say thanks. Thanks for finally letting me be who I want to be. I finally got rid of Gracie. Mom, I know it was hard for you at first, but you finally understood. You finally accepting me has made me the happiest person in the world. Coming to Degrassi changed my life. I met awesome friends and even got closer to Drew._

He looked down, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_If Drew was still with us, He would tell you that he loves you aswell, and to stay strong for the two of us. Remember though, We are not alone. We have each other. I love you. I love you both so much. Keep on keeping on. _

Adam reached up and turned off the camera.

The four teens came into a circle.

They all stared at each other before coming into a large, group hug.

"I love you guys" Clare said as she started to cry again.

She was suprised she had any tears left.

Just then the lights came flying on, and someone was yanked out of the group.

* * *

**Nobody died this chapter! Sorry haha! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! How long has it been? like 2 months! I AM SO SORRY! I just got out of the writing mood. So you guys will not have to wait as long, this will be the last chapter. I am going to try to wrap it up! Please review!**

* * *

"Adam!" Clare screamed when she felt the embrace of her close friend leave her arms.

They ran to the door to only find it closed.

"Crap!" KC said as he yanked on the door.

Eli banged on the glass as he saw Adam getting dragged across the room.

"Open the door" Eli screamed.

"I can't! It is locked!" KC screamed back.

Adam's screams went silent and he could no longer be seen.

Suddenly the door came unlocked.

"I have to find Adam" Eli said as he ran to where he had last seen his friend.

KC grabbed Eli's arm.

"No, I will find Adam. You stay with Clare"

Before Eli could say no, KC was gone.

Clare started crying again.

"Clare will you just shut up. Please" Eli said as he fought with himself.

"Eli! How could you tell me to shut up when our best friend is probably out there dying!" Clare resonded.

"Do you think I do not know that Clare! Do you think I am fucking stupid!" Eli slowly slid to the ground.

Clare walked up and down an aisle.

"Eli. Let's go" Clare said as she made her way to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Eli said as he jumped up.

"I think I know a way out. We can get help. We can save Adam" Clare said as she ran down the hall.

"All the exits are locked. How are we going to get out of here?" Eli said as he tried to catch up to her.

"Being friends with Conner has it perks" Clare said as she ran into Simpson's office.

She opened up a random book from the bookshelf, which held a key.

Clare ran out the office and into the hallway once more.

She stopped infront of a door.

"This is just a storage closet Clare." Eli told her.

She gave him a quick glance and unlocked the door.

The cold Toronto air filled their lungs.

"Secret passage way?" Eli said.

Clare nodded and ran outside.

"Where is Morty?" Clare asked.

"Over here" Eli said as he pointed to the nearby basketball courts.

As they ran Eli asked "Why are we just finding out about that secret door?"

"The books and the computers just made me think of Conner" Clare said.

"I just forgot until then" She added.

Head lights suddenly blinded them.

A loud bang filled Clare's ears.

She was suddenly alone.

Eli's body laid many feet away from her.

"Eli!" She screamed.

As soon as she started to run to his side a voice stopped her.

"So Clare, We are finally alone I see"

Clare froze.

The voice...it sounded..familiar.

She slowly turned around.

"Its...you?" She shuddered.

"Of course it is me. It is not Santa Clause" Principle Sheppard replied.

"P-P-Principle Sheppard?" Clare manged to say.

"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner" He mocked back.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned the evil man.

"Hmm, well let's see" He said as he slowly started to walk towards her.

"Well, After your little video announcement,my life changed. My wife left me, No new schools even looked at me. I could not pay for my house. I WAS HOMELESS!" He screamed

Clare jumped.

"I just thought I would even up the playing field. You know, Slowly take away everything you love. Like your mom, your friends, and even your little emo boyfriend" He laughed as he pointed to Eli.

" You see Clare. This was my plan all along. Kill all of them and make you watch" He slowly picked up his bloody knife.

"Then, I would save the best for last"

Clare started to beg for her life.

"Please...Please..don't" She said as her body started to shake.

Principal Sheppard let of another laugh.

"This is going to be more amusing than I thought" He said as he reared back his arm to swing to knife one last time.

Suddenly the man quickly turned around.

"Run Clare! Just Run" Eli shouted.

Clare looked all around, but she could not see Eli anywhere in sight.

"I said run!" His voice yelled again.

She followed the orders and ran.

She ran and never looked back.

...

_"So that is the story. Nobody really knows what fully happened that night. Clare Edwards has yet to be found. Some say she is still running, others say she met up with Eli and is living somewhere in the states. Oh wait! I forgot to tell you, Eli Goldsworthy's body was never found...Principle Sheppard's was never found as well. So that is why some people still mark this blood bath case as unclosed. So go ahead and join the rest of Toronto in this mystery. Hopefully you could actually figure it out."_

_"Oh and in case you were wondering about KC and Adam, they...uh...let's just say their body's where found in a very cold place"_

* * *

**I hope the ending gave you some closer! Feel free to make up your own ending. You can make it so Clare and Eli loved happily ever after, or if their fate was a little less happy! Please review!**


End file.
